


A day worth celebrating

by thundernight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: A little kidnapping, Backstory, Backstory - Getting together, Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Canon Diverge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Q has a sad past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernight/pseuds/thundernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the loss of his grandmother, Q refused to celebrate his birthday in any way. For him, celebrating such a day, would be just a painful reminder of the life he had lost. Yet, something in the past months had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day worth celebrating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CMDAK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMDAK/gifts).



> It's been years since I last wrote a fanfiction so I may be a little rusty. Have patience.  
> This story is not beta-ed so the mistakes are all mine! XD
> 
> This story is for lovely CMDAK whose works inspired me to write this little baby.

Q laid awake in bed, gazing blankly at the ceiling. The bed felt terribly empty with both his lovers away in mission. Normally it wouldn’t be that much of a problem, after all it was their job and they’d accepted that, but strangely he had a strong desire to be cradled between James and Alec that night. He craved for two pairs of strong arms to encircle his thin frame and for hot and gentle lips to trail kisses on his skin. 

He knew he was being silly. It wasn’t the first time that both the 00 agents were sent away at the same time and Q wasn’t a clingy lover but that night was different and he knew it. The next day would be his birthday, a day he didn’t normally acknowledge and hadn’t celebrated in years, for nearly two decades in fact. 

The last time he did, he was ten years old and he was still living with his grandmother in a little house in Surrey. She had raised him after his parents had died in an accident when he was just six month old. She was all he had. That day there hadn’t been a big party nor a pile of colorful presents. No, it had been only him, grandma Tess, a cinnamon apple pie and a small gift wrapped in brown paper. It had been one of the best day in his childhood and one of the last at that. A few months after that day, in fact, his beloved grandmother died suddenly from a stroke and he had been sent to live in an orphanage since he didn’t have any more living relatives. Life from that moment on had been hell. Years passed in neglect from his so called guardians and bullied and abused by the other kids of the orphanage or foster homes. He had been the scrawny kid with the too big glasses for his face and a love for knowledge. His mere looks screamed defenselessness. Q had never been a social kid and this experience only increased that trait. Since he knew he hadn’t any chance at physically defending himself from his tormentors, he developed a snarky side to protect himself from more harm. He refused to be a total victim so if he couldn’t fight with his fists he would do with sharp words and cutting intelligence. 

Since the loss of his grandmother, Q refused to celebrate his birthday in any way. For him, celebrating such a day, would just be a painful reminder of the life he had lost. As years passed by, his birthdays became just like any other days in the calendar, nothing more nothing less. He had never missed the celebrations, he had never cared for not getting any presents. It was normalcy for him. Yet, something in the past months had changed. His becoming head of Q-Branch put him on the spot line like he never had been. He started to get acknowledged for his intelligence, rather than his geeky looks. People admired his work and his competence, they congratulated him for his innovative projects and skillful manning of the missions. For the first time in his life he was surrounded by kindred spirits and it felt wonderful. He could even say that some of the people he worked with were his friends, as strange as that sounded to his own ears.  
MI6 gave Q a new life, a life he loved, a life he felt proud to live. Working for MI6 was exciting, stimulating and above all challenging. True, sometimes there were difficult situations and a good dose of frustrations but Q would never change it for anything else. Especially because thanks to this job he got to meet the two men who quickly became the most important people in his life.

Meeting James Bond at the National Gallery had been a nerve-wrecking experience. He had to meet with a legend of the 00 division, the greatest agent MI6 had ever had. Q felt a bit intimidated but he had been resolute not to show it. From that first encounter, their relationship had been based on light banter about their different age. Sometimes, this banter between them was used to fill the long dead hours Bond had to kill during his missions. The more the two of them worked together, the more Q found himself falling for the older man. The young Quartermaster knew, though, that a relationship with James Bond could not be possible. Everyone in MI6 knew that 007 and 006 were an item and they had been for quite some years. Q didn’t want to step between the two lovers, it didn’t feel right, especially after meeting the famous Alec Trevelyan.

The first time Q spoke to the agent was when he had helped him during his mission in Kiev. The agent had requested immediate assistance and Q had taken control of the com after having assessed the seriousness of the situation. Bringing Alec home safely had been difficult but Q had worked tirelessly to ensure the safe return of the agent, going days without sleeping and barely eating. He had nearly collapsed from sheer relief when the evac team reached the Russian to bring him home and as soon as the agent touched national soil he had insisted to thank his Quartermaster personally. 

From that day on, Alec, just like James before him, became a constant presence in Q-Branch when he was in between missions. The Russian easily slipped through the barriers Q had built when he was younger to protect himself and with his charm full of mischief eased his way into Q’s heart as well. 

Q knew he was in deep trouble when he realized that he had fallen in love with both James and Alec and for the sake of their relationship, he decided to detach himself more from the two older agents. He didn’t want to cause them problems so, despite being painful for him, he tried to keep them both at arm’s length, keeping up his professional persona and trying not to be too friendly.

The only thing he hadn’t count on was that the two agents had feelings for him as well. After discussing it, James and Alec decided that they wanted Q in their relationship. The younger man was someone the two experienced agents had wanted to cherish and to protect and someone they had needed to anchor themselves when the job got the better of them.

Despite all the attempts at flirting with him, Q stubbornly refused to acknowledge their efforts. He kept telling himself that he was reading too much in the situation and that he was only imagining the flirtatious way the two 00s often talked to him, the little touches here and there or the practically non-existent personal space when he was in their presence. 

The event that finally got to show Q that the two men were serious in their pursuit of him was when a terrorist cell managed to kidnap him in his way home. He spent two days with his kidnappers, getting beaten up when he refused to give away secret information that would have been used against his country.  
Two days of threats, of punches to his face and mid-section, shallow knife wounds on his arms and collarbone and even a bullet through his thigh had sent Q into calculating his survival rate and the possibilities of a rescue. Still tied to the same chair as the past days, the young Quartermaster was weakening quickly. Just when the kidnappers decided that it was time to start another torture session, this time with electricity, the door of the small cell Q was being held in burst open. James and Alec rushed into the room like two avenging angels, guns blazing and charged with reckless determination, both of them wearing a mask of cold fury that promised no mercy for whoever dared to stop them. With deathly precision and efficiency the two 00 agents killed all the kidnappers before they could react in any way. After having secured the room, the two went straight to their Quartermaster. The sheer relief of finding him still alive was written on their faces and a good amount of worry was present as well seeing the conditions the younger man was in. Q wasn’t a fighter and his body didn’t have the strength to sustain the beating he received. With the utmost care James and Alec started to cut the rope that was binding Q to the chair, all the while apologizing for causing him more pain. Q barely sensed the kisses brushed on his hands and on his forehead. He didn’t quite hear the sweet reassuring nothings whispered to him as his thigh was wrapped in a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding. He didn’t registered a pair of strong arms lifting him and cradling him against a warm firm chest nor the hand that was wrapped on one of his ankles squeezing him reassuringly. The only thing that he was aware of was a sense of intense security and protection and with that warm feeling in his chest he left his consciousness slip away.

The next time Q woke up, he was in a hospital bed in Medical. James and Alec were gently dozing on each side of his bed guarding him while he had been unconscious. His shifting alerted immediately the two agents of the fact that he was finally awake. Not a second later, Q was being suddenly kissed within an inch of his life by both men and told he wasn’t allowed to worry them like that ever again. 

Since then, the three of them started a loving relationship and Q couldn’t be more happy. To some it was odd to see the two bulky agents being so gentle and caring with the willow man, but nobody could deny the love between them. 

After Q’s convalescence and his return full time to MI6, their life returned to normal. He would continue to scold the agents for destroying the gadgets he provided them for their mission and he would get only flirtatious comes back in return. The difference between now and then, was that now there was a sincere affection, albeit somewhat exasperated at times, coloring each word spoken.

It was thanks to this turn of events that Q got excited for his birthday for the first time after many years. Nobody knew which day he was born and he had no intention to tell anyone that information, not even his lovers. He didn’t want to impose to anyone, he was just looking forward to passing a day waking up to the men he loved, going to work in a place he was valued for what he was worth and thinking that the date that he erased from his life was finally spent with love and happiness.  
It was a cruel trick of fate that just the week before his birthday both James and Alec got called to M’s office to be debriefed for a joint mission in Mombasa. The mission wasn’t very dangerous, but it was a bit tricky and it would require at least two weeks to be completed. Needless to say Q was very disappointed with this turn of events, but acting as the professional he was he sent away his lovers with a bright smile and the best equipment to do the task, reminding them to bring it back in mint condition this time.

So now Q laid awake in bed, gazing blankly at the ceiling. It’d been a week since James and Alec flew to Mombasa and the mission still had to be completed. His hopes to spend the next day with his lovers were shattered and Q swallowed the lump that suddenly had formed in his throat. 

“Oh c’mon! It’s just a day! You survived years not celebrating it, what’s waiting another one?” he harshly whispered to the dark room.

But THIS year is different. It would have been the first one with them. His treacherous heart answered his brain. With a sad sigh, Q burrowed further under his blanket and tried to get a few hours of sleep.

Q woke up the next morning feeling groggy, he hadn’t slept very well. He tossed all night trying to find a suitable position, but he couldn’t find one. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes with the heel of his hands. He had to be at work in about an hour and a half and he wasn’t looking forward to it, but he had to in case James and Alec needed him. Unwillingly, he pushed away the blanket and started to get up. The smell of coffee helped him awaken and he started to go into the bathroom for a quick shower. But wait—

The smell of coffee?? But how can it be? He though. He paused midway and strained to listened for any noises. Hearing nothing but distinctly smelling the strong aroma of coffee he decided to investigate. Before exiting his bedroom he made sure to take the Walther PPK that his lovers got him soon after his kidnapping. He was actually a pretty good shot since his two agents took upon themselves to teach him how to use the gun in the most efficient way.

He made his way to the kitchen, ready for a fight, but as soon as he rounded the corner he stared dumbfounded at the scene in front of him. Both James and Alec were there. James was pouring scalding coffee into two mugs, while Alec was busy turning off the stove just as the kettle started to whistle. He then proceed to pour the hot water in what Q recognized as his favourite mug and added the right amount of tea leaves.

“What…” Q started to ask, still unable to process what he was seeing.

The two 00 agents turned to him.

“Good morning love, slept well?” asked James, an affectionate smile lighting up his face, while clear blue eyes locked on green ones.

“Ah moja krasivaja zvyozdochka! Did you miss us?” Q turned his gaze to his other lover, Alec shot him his widest grin, a loving glint in his green eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” sputtered Q “You two have a mission to complete! If M found out…”

“M already knows we are back, darling” James interrupted his flustered lover. He shared a quick glance with Alec before continuing. “The mission is complete and we came straight home. You couldn’t possible think that we’d miss your birthday, right?”

“What do you mean the mission is complete? Last night you said you still got nothing useful!! How---“ at this point Q stopped and finally processed what James had said to him. “My birthday? How did you know it was my birthday? I didn’t tell anyone!”

This time an answer got delivered by Alec. 

“Lyubov moy, have you forgotten what we do for a living? We wanted to know everything about you, just as you know everything about us. It wouldn’t have felt right leaving you alone today. You’ve been alone for far too long. James and I couldn’t let that happen. Not since we got to call you ours. We left out some information during our debrief with you and as soon as you came home last night we reported directly to M telling him that we gathered what we needed and he told us to come home. We wanted to surprise you.” Alec finished with a smile.

Q shifted his gaze from one lover to the other, not quite believing that these two men would do something like this for him. He launched himself toward Alec, since he was the one nearest to him, and threw his arms around the taller man’s torso burying his face in the crook of his neck. He didn’t noticed he’d started crying until he felt the shirt under him getting damp. Alec circled his slim waist with his arms keeping him in position. He felt the Russian kiss the side of his head.

“Shh, kotyonok. We’re here.“ 

Q then felt two hands rest on his hips squeezing him reassuringly and warm lips trailing kisses from between his shoulder blades to his nape before murmuring softly into his ear.

“Q love, we couldn’t forgive ourselves if we missed the opportunity to celebrate the day you were born. Especially since it’s the first time since we got together! You’re our light and our compass. Our treasure to protect. We are so happy we to have found you and that you accepted to be with two relics like us”

“Hey speak for yourself, James! I’m still young!” protested Alec. Q chucked at that, no longer crying on Alec’s shirt. 

“C’mon now, let’s have some breakfast. I’m sure you’re hungry!” James coaxed Q out of Alec’s arms, who protested a bit before busying himself looking for something in the pantry, and guided him to the table. Q sat down in his usual chair while James gathered their mugs, settled them on the table and sat on Q’s right. Alec soon joined them carrying a beautiful cinnamon apple pie with a single lighted candle on top. 

“Here you are krasavets. Your favourite cake for your first birthday with us. Make your wish” Alec set the pie in front of Q before taking the chair on his left. The young Quartermaster stared speechless at the pie. Memories from the happy part of his childhood came to his mind and for the first time since his grandma’s death, he felt truly happy. He looked at his lover before focusing on the candle. 

“I’ve got everything I want right here” he said and then blew out the little flame. 

James and Alec kissed his temples at the same time, lingering a bit. The two then proceeded to explore the younger man’s body with their hands.

“Loves, I have to be at work in“ Q glanced at the clock on the kitchen’s wall “45 minutes. Can’t we continue with this later?”

“Oh Q, didn’t we tell you? James how could we forget to tell him the best part? Pitiful…”

“Yes totally, totally pitiful Alec” concurred James.

“Tell me what exactly?” interrupted Q, curious and a little irritated.

“You got a free day…or better I should say WE got a free day. Nobody is expecting us today, so James and I can have our wicked way with you”

“And we fully intend to do that, darling. Starting from now!” and with that James and Alec pulled Q out of his chair. The younger man then was hauled onto James’ shoulder in a fireman carry with Alec running ahead of them into the bedroom. The pie would have to wait till later. Q couldn’t resist and burst into laughter. 

He loved his birthday.

 

Russian translation:

moja krasivaja zvyozdochka = my beautiful little star  
Lyubov moja = my love  
Kotyonok = kitten  
Krasavets = beautiful (male)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tsuyu for the little Russian lesson she gave to me.


End file.
